cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Matthew Burke
Overview }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Arachnos Pilot * Alan Desslock New Contact(s) Information Mercenary Matthew Burke's been around the Rogue Isles a long time. Long enough to see Arachnos grow in power, and long enough to resent their interference in his work. Most people on the Isles tend to roll over when Arachnos gets too close to their territory, but not Matt. Instead, he's learned to fight back. With his network of contacts and his long line of experience in the dirty business of mercenary work, Matt's managed to stay one step ahead of any Arachnos assassins who might want to take him down. How long this can last is anybody's guess. Initial Contact VillainName.Interesting handle. I can tell one thing about you already: you're nobody's puppet. That's why you're here with me instead of toadying up to Kalinda. I can get you some jobs and help you make your way in the Rogue Isles. Just remember: you have to decide how much to deal with Arachnos. Don't let them decide for you. Story Arc The Origins of the Snakes Souvenir: Snake shell fragment You kept this Snake shell fragment from the Snake hatchery you violated in search of Stheno. It's a reminder of your investigation into: The Origins of the Snakes It began with a new client for Matthew Burke. The client wanted information on the nature of the strange snake creatures that plague Mercy Island, and Burke had agreed to get it. You went to recover a Snake skin, and came away with some interesting information. The Snakes you fought had referred to a creature called 'almighty Stheno,' and you and Burke resolved to seek it out. Burke tracked down some rumors, so he sent you to another Snake den. There, you recovreed the Book of Stheno, which helped clear up the mystery. Stheno was a Gorgon, the sister of the legendary Medusa. Burke was determined to track down Stheno himself, if he could. He learned of a Snake hatchery in the area and sent you there. Although you failed to find Stheno herself, you did destroy every egg in the hatchery. So it's a safe bet that Stheno might now be looking for you. Briefing I'm sure you know that Arachnos likes to think they own everything on this grubby little island. Well, they're wrong. For starters, they don't own me. And if you're smart, you won't let them own you either. So here, in the shadow of Fort Darwin, I'm asking you to help me get away with an operation right under Arachnos' nose. Think you can handle that? I've been hired by an interested party to investigate the origins of the Snakes. Now, Arachnos doesn't want anybody but themselves knowing what goes on with those slimy little worms, but I happen to think that knowledge belongs to the person strong enough to grab it. So, I've picked out a snake hole for you to investigate. Bring me back a snake skin, and we'll get to work. '''Enemies' Notable NPCs * Sithius (Cobra) Debriefing Almighty Stheno? I don't know who or what that is, but I'd be willing to bet money it's important to the Snakes. Which means it's important to my client. Which means it's important to you and me. Briefing All right, I've tracked down a few rumors about this Stheno character. Apparently she's the Snake's leader. More than that, I've got a lead on a place where you may be able to learn more. It's another snake den, so you'll want your heavy boots. Whatever you learn, let me know as soon as possible. My client is getting antsy. Enemies Debriefing Nice work. Looks like we'll have to check out this Snake hatchery. Could be we'll find something worth selling. Briefing I can't say for certain whether we'll find Stheno at that hatchery, but I'd say it's worth looking. Be careful. If the reports about Medusa are to be believed, her sister won't be any pushover. My client will want to know about everything you find. Enemies Notable NPCs * Cobra Trueborn (Cobra) Debriefing No sign of Stheno, eh? Well, them's the breaks, I guess. I guess my client will have to be content with these Snake shells. I just hope the information we've gathered on the Snakes doesn't get back to Arachnos. I'd hate to think we'd done all this work for their benefit. Store Matthew Burke sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 1 Training Enhancements * Level 5 Training Enhancements Missions Briefing You think you know all about Arachnos, huh? Sure you do. Big, fancy posters, lotsa pomp 'n' circumstance. Well, let me tell you: you don't know jack. That's ok, though. You're about to find out. I like to keep tabs on my neighbors, so I need you to plan these little bugs on the flyers inside Fort Darwin. Easy peasy. It'll give you a chance to see what Arachnos is like in combat. Heck, you might even impress 'em! Arachnos is always looking for the latest good material to come out of the Zig. They use this whole island as a proving ground for their fresh meat. Here's an access code to get into Fort Darwin. Wait until the coast is clear, then plant the bugs on the Arachnos flyers. Enemies Debriefing Good job. Arachnos has been a thorn in my side ever since I set foot on Darwin's Landing. They think they own everything and everyone here. Most of the time, they're right. Just don't you let them be your masters, ok? You've got what I'd call a bright future ahead of you. Briefing Glad to see you. We've got a job. Seems someone's hired us to steal some old book from Ghost Widow's faction. The book is called the Mu Codex. Who's hired us, you ask? Why, Mako's faction! That's right, those Arachnos factions are always at each other's throats. You'd best remember that if you ever decide to get involved with their lot. Trust no one. Oh, there's one more thing I didn't tell you. I'm planning to keep this book for myself. So wipe out everyone in the Arachnos lab, won't you? It's the only way we can get away clean. Enemies Debriefing Ah, the Mu Codex. This'll fetch a pretty penny. Oh, don't worry. Mako will believe that Ghost Widow managed to keep the Codex from us. It'll give him a good excuse to call her out, which is what those elite Arachnos operatives like more than anything. They just love their petty intrigues! Of all of them, only the Arbiters are above all that in-fighting. Heck, even I respect the Arbiters to a certain degree. You may want to check them out. Briefing You know my code of honor? None. I'll steal from anyone if the price is right. From Arachnos, from Longbow, even from the Snakes if they had anything worth taking. But on this particular day, we're going after the good guys. Longbow. Saviors of Paragon City, thorn in the side of Arachnos. Truth is, I don't mind Longbow so much. They irritate Arachnos, which I can't help but find entertaining. Trouble is, Longbow's got something I want. Longbow's got some of the best cryptographers this side of Paragon City. One of them is known as Agent Kurst. I need Kurst's files. Not only do they contain a wealth of knowledge about Arachnos ciphers, they also are likely to contain a mention or two about the codes my clients use. Which means, I'm sorry to say, Kurst isn't long for this world. Enemies Notable NPCs * Agent Kurst (Lieutenant) Debriefing Excellent job. These files will server me well. They should let me eavesdrop on secret Arachnos conversations—at least, until these ciphers are rotated out of use. It's important to keep an eye on Arachnos. They're always testing everybody here on Mercy, myself included. Trying to figure out who's strong enough to survive and who's weak enough to crush under their boot heels. When someone's watching you, it's a good idea to watch them right back. There's a rather odd fellow I'd like you to meet: Doctor Creed. He's a strange man, but he knows a lot about the Infected, and he's looking for a lab assistant. External Links *